


Transfixed

by foolhearty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boob Guy Prompto, Daydreaming, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolhearty/pseuds/foolhearty
Summary: Prompto Argentum is an extremely sweet boy. He respects everyone he meets and does all he can to be kind to and help them. He's also tragically cursed with both an unbelievable strong fascination with breasts and an overactive imagination.Written as a kinkmeme fill.





	Transfixed

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I couldn't resist writing about Prompto's crush on Cindy. I also couldn't resist writing him being a massive boob guy. I also couldn't resist writing about him feeling guilt about not being able to stop fantasizing about her. He thinks she's such a strongm cool person and thinks he's such a lame creep for wanting to see her naked.

Hammerhead is busier than normal, a line of cars waiting for everything from a good waxing to full on repairs. Some of the cars here look like they’ve been thrown from one side of Liede to the other by an Iron Giant. Cindy had offered to service the Regalia first, as soon as she saw them pull in and try in vain to find a place to park. Noctis knew how Cid would react to that though. The idea of accepting preferential treatment would make him look like more of a spoiled prince than Cid already thinks he is.

With hours to wait and nothing to do, the decision had been made to shack up in the caravan for the night. Gladio had insisted on dragging Noct off for the afternoon to take care of some easy hunts. Ignis decided to spend his time shopping initially, but even since finishing he’s been hanging around Takka’s diner. He had claimed he was there for a nice cup or two of coffee, but Prompto knows he’s really there to see if Takka is willing to share any new recipe ideas with him. 

Prompto, left to his own devices, does what he does best. He hops around Hammerhead with no real aim in mind, camera at the ready, snapping candid pics of anything and everyone that catches his eye. He spends a lot of the time photographing the chocobos some people had needed to ride here while their cars were being towed. 

He spends a lot more time lazing around, seated on the warm asphalt outside the garage, trying to go through his photos to make space. Trying, being the key word.

Cindy is as busy a bee as usual, leaning over the hood of some beat up looking light blue car. Prompto doesn’t know the make. He’s not exactly a car guy. He doesn’t even have his own. The real reason he doesn’t know, though, is because he hasn’t taken the time to inspect it very well. His mind is wandering, as are his eyes. 

He imagines her bending ever farther and the way her breasts would shift to accommodate, hanging low over the car as she works. He can practically see it. He barely blinks, subconsciously hoping the fantasy will become a reality as she inspects under the hood to find the cause of whatever issue the car has. 

He imagines one of her breasts slipping out of place, her little bikini top betraying her and showing a nipple to the world. Her breasts are so perky and round. When he imagines seeing one without that top over them, he imagines her nipple all perked up and pointed. He imagines her laughing the event off, shameless as everyone in the parking lot stares - man and woman and nonbinary folk alike. Her imagines her just laughing her sweet laugh, shaking her head, not even blushing as she uses a hand to fix her top. 

She’s so confident. He thinks she’s probably very at peace with her body. He thinks it’s good when people are that comfortable showing so much of themselves off. He wouldn’t be able to do it, boobs or no boobs. He’s got so many stretch marks he thinks anyone who sees him naked will take one look and walk away. But not Cindy. She’s perfect. Her shorts sit perfectly on her hips and the space between the hem of those jeans and the bottom of her jacket is long, in his eyes. 

He sometimes imagines her letting him place his hands on her waist, just so he can trail his fingers and palms over her skin. He would adore her. He would show every inch of her how beautiful he thinks she is. But his gaze betrays him, as it always does around women with Cindy's particular set of gifts. 

Her breasts are the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. He thinks so much as seeing them up close, unclothed, would be enough to do him in. He knows touching them would send him straight to heaven. At times, late at night, while jerking himself quietly on the floor of a caravan as far away from his sleeping friends as he can get, he lets himself think about how they’d look all bunched up together, how they’d feel under his hands if he was allowed to squeeze and press at them. 

“Hey! Prompto!” He’s jostled from his daydream by none other than Cindy herself. Instantly, he’s swarmed with a feeling of guilt. And embarrassment. And. Nerve-wracking anxiety at the fact that she’s even said two words to him without all his friends around to help him keep cool. “Come ‘ere for a sec, would ya?” 

When he climbs to his feet, he feels like he could topple right back over. Jelly legs. He curses his lack of ability to be even half as smooth as Gladio, and marches over to her with as much confidence as he can muster. 

“Think y’could handle settin’ that camera of yours aside long enough to hold onto some tools for me? Would ask pawpaw but he’s busy helpin’ out a little family with a rush job back in the garage.” 

He nods mechanically, mouth suddenly too dry to speak. When she beams at him with a smile as wide as the sun, he knows he’s definitely way in over his head. With little ceremony after he’s made sure his camera is placed safely onto it’s camera strap, she tosses a hefty pile of tools into his hands and gets to work. Up close, he can see so much clearer. So little is left to imagination. She all but throws herself into the hood of the car, reaching low into the hood to fiddle with- something. He’s. Having a hard time paying attention to exactly what she’s doing. 

He nearly sends the tools scattering to the ground when he feels his pants begin to grow tight. He wills his gaze away, but to do so he has to focus more intently on the sign to Takka’s diner than he ever has in his life. He stares straight ahead, only risking a glance back down at Cindy when she holds her hand out and asks for a different tool. 

By the time Cindy is done and slamming the hood shut on this car, Prompto has been actively trying to will himself not to pop a boner for at least thirty minutes. He’s mostly succeeding, but also kind of totally failing. His gaze keeps shifting to the caravan. He knows it’s empty. He knows Gladio is going to have Noct out probably until late this evening working on hunts. He knows Ignis will probably try and go join them in an hour or so. 

With Cindy done working on one of the many cars lined up, he plans to try and seem cool as he returns her tools so he can go jack off in the caravan for at least a solid hour.

“Y’know, Prom,” the way she says his name sends shivers up his spine. “Mind helpin’ me for a while longer? I’m gettin’ a lot done a lot faster with an extra set of hands right beside me.”

Fuck. 

“Y- Yeah. Sure thing, Cindy!”

From the very bottom of his heart. Just. Fuck.


End file.
